Corpse Party Oneshots
by broomcloud
Summary: Short stories both serious and parodical revolving around the students and spirits trapped in Heavenly Host Academy. First chapter: NaomixSeiko
1. Lavatories

"Hey...Naomi?"  
"Um, yup?"  
A giggle. "You havin' trouble in there?"  
Naomi glared, though there was no point as they were in different stalls. "That's none of your business."  
"Ooh, what is it, huh? Number one? Number two? Ahh don't tell me...your woman times? Heeheehee!"  
"Jesus, Seiko. I'm trying to pee."  
"Ah, gotcha, gotcha. I'll shut up."  
But not for very long.

"Hey, Naomi."  
"What."  
"Well, maybe this isn't the best time to say it but ah, what the hey. I think you may already know this but, um...I'm gay."  
Naomi paused, not out of surprise. "I thought you might be. Not that it matters to me."  
Seiko was silent for a moment. "...So there's this girl, that I kinda have feelings for."  
"Right..."  
Seiko snickered. "She's cute and smart and tough as nails. She doesn't take crap from anybody." Another giggle. "And dat ass...it's got to be the hottest badonkadonk I ever laid eyes on! ...You know where I'm goin' with this, Naomi?"  
All that flirting; now it made sense. "Is it...me?"  
"Ding-ding-ding! You guessed it! And you know what you win?"  
"Hm?"  
"...My cherry, stupid! Bahahahahaha!"  
"Oh God, Seiko...that's disgusting."  
"Kidding, kidding. But seriously, you could, um, you know...kiss me..."  
"...Seriously?"  
"Yeah. I...might not make it out of here, so I wanna be kissed at least once. Especially if it's you Naomi. I promise I'll try not to grope your ass TOO hard, 'kay?"  
"Seiko..."  
"Come into this stall, baby. The door's unlocked. Let's get it on, girl!"  
Somehow Naomi found herself opening the adjacent stall. There, seated on the toilet, was a smiling horny Seiko.  
"Get dat ass over here."  
It was Naomi's first kiss, too.  
"Let's do it again."  
Naomi felt her stress melting away, leaving behind only longing for this kiss, and her best friend.  
"I love you, Naomi."  
"I love you too, Seiko."  
Seiko's grip loosened. "Then...will...you...join...me?" she asked shakily.  
"Huh?"  
Seiko was shivering. "Please don't leave me. I can't be alone here without you, Naomi. Promise me you'll stay with me forever."  
"I promise."  
Seiko smiled warmly. "...I had a feeling you'd say that."  
And she handed her a rope.

Naomi smiled with tears in her eyes as she stepped onto the rim of the toilet in her stall. Conveniently, there was a hook just above it, perfect for affixing a rope.  
"We'll be together, forever..."

Yuki watched the scene blankly with her one eye. In one stall, a hanging teenager. In the other, her insane and confused best friend, laughing uncontrollably and switching between her normal voice to a more high-pitched one. Then, walking out of her stall into the other where the corpse swung, and hugging the lifeless form tightly. The rope began to fray, lowering the body. Which Naomi then kissed, over and over while crying.

And then, suddenly, there were two bodies hanging in the girl's bathroom, saliva dripping from their mouths, their tongues now wasted, and completely swollen.

But the look on Naomi's face was of pure bliss.

When Satoshi found them later, all hope would be lost. But for now, the two best friends could be together, happy.


	2. Yuki

She had such nice eyes, this victim. They were a deep, soulful blue, exactly the same color Yuki's had been. When she was alive, adults always praised her for having pretty eyes. But now one of them had been unceremoniously stabbed out of her face, and now all anyone saw when they looked at her was that dark, gaping hole. They almost always screamed and ran away. Not that it made any difference. That green-eyed girl didn't, and Yuki had still turned her into a messy splatter on the wall.

This girl with blue eyes was talking to her, holding something.

"Yuki Kanno!"

No one had called her by name in decades. The ghost froze in place, murderous intents temporarily replaced by surprise.  
"That's right, I know who you are. This is yours, isn't it?" The girl presented a pouch with shaking hands. It was stained with blood. "I want you to have it." Slowly the girl opened the pouch and revealed what was inside: a human tongue. It was the same tongue that Sachiko stole from Yuki along with her eye an eternity ago.

And for the first time since she'd been killed, Yuki felt awake.

"Thank you, Miss..." she said softly, the words pouring out so easily now that she had her tongue. The blue-eyed girl smiled with relief, and somehow her face turned into that of Yuki's mother.  
"...Mommy?"  
All these years, she'd wanted to tell her mother she was sorry. No parent deserved to have their child so cruelly ripped away from them. And if she hadn't fought with her that day...

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry." Yuki cried openly like the young child she still was. She knew her mother wasn't there but felt like somehow she could hear her apology. "I hope you and Dad found peace after I disappeared. I never meant for this to..."  
As Yuki broke off into a sob the vision faded and she was returned to the school. There she saw her two friends for the first time as they'd been alive. Being in different grades, the three of them had never met before the murders. Still, even though she never really knew their true un-possessed selves, she felt close to the two of them, almost like they were her younger siblings.

Clearly they felt the same way.  
"Yuki-nee..." A girl who Yuki instantly recognized as Tokiko clung to her arm. The fifth-grader had never seen Tokiko's face, other than a faint outline and what remained of her jaw.  
"You're so cute, Tokiko-chan," she said with a smile.  
"And you got your eye back, Yuki-nee!" Tokiko chirped.  
Yuki blinked; it was true. She could now see through both eyes. How had she not noticed?

"And we can talk again," said Ryou. His mouth was no longer covered in the blood he'd coughed up when his organs were torn out of his body. He probably had them back now, good as new. "Now, maybe we can tell out parents what really happened."  
"Is it true?" Tokiko asked, green eyes wide and hopeful as she looked up at her older friend. "Can we really go now?"

Yuki's eyes relayed pain. "I think that if we could, we'd be gone already."  
"You mean we're still stuck here?!" Ryou asked in horror. He started to cry. "That's not fair! I thought I finally got to go home. Why can't we leave?" All of a sudden he began to cough; a trail of blood dripped from his mouth.  
"Ryou-kun..._gurgle_" Tokiko's head was slowly disappearing as well.

"We don't have much time before the school takes control of us again," Yuki said, taking the shoulders of her two juniors and hugging them close. "I need to go warn those people first. Maybe things will change if they make it out alive. But if they don't...just know that I love you both very much. And even though we've done nothing but terrible things since we got here, I've really liked spending time with you. So at the very least, I'm glad none of us will have to be alone."  
Both Tokiko and Ryou were crying. Yuki realized that she was, as well.  
"I have to go now. See you soon."

She faded away just as her sweater started turning red.

* * *

**Yuki got her eye back in the anime, didn't she? Anyway, if it wasn't obvious before, I like her. A lot.  
And it's obvious that the unnamed girl is Ayumi, right? I hope so.  
**


End file.
